Love Transcending Across Worlds
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Two years have passed since the battle with Debonair and Nova. Nova had returned to Hikaru's heart where she had wished to be for so long. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu have returned home to their familes. They all go to the same high school now. Many pairing:
1. Chapter 1: A Reaccuring Dream

**Love Transcending Across Worlds**

By: Sailor Scorpio

**Chapter One:**

**A Reacurring Dream**

"Hikaru, you had better get going to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow." Satoru said.

"Alright! I'm going to bed now!" Hikaru said back to her oldest brother.

"Hikaru's been acting so different for the past two years since she had gotten back from Tokyo Tower. I had thought if we had let her sort her feelings out. She'd be back to her normal cheerful self. I'm getting really worried about her." Kakeru said looking sadly towards Hikaru's room.

"I agree. If she's not feeling better tomorrow after school. We should take her to see the doctor." Masaru said to Kakeru and Sotaru.

Kakeru and Sotaru agreed.

----------------------------------------------------

Hikaru had sat down in front of her window and looked outside watching the stars in the sky.

_"I wish I could go back to Cephiro. I miss everyone there. I miss him so much it hurts my soul. I wish he was here. I'd be so happy to even see a glimps of him."_ Hikaru took her pendant out and held it in her tight grasp. _"Lantis."_ Hikaru thought with tears falling from her eyes as she kissed the pendant.

-------------------------------------------------

(Hikaru's Dream)

"Hikaru." Came a distant voice.

"Who's there?" Hikaru asked looking towards the area of where the voice came form.

"I'll find you." The voice said.

The voice sounded so familiar to her. But she couldn't place the voice.

"Who are you! Why do you sound so familiar to me?" Hikaru asked in a somewhat desperate voice..

As she looked towards the voice. All she saw was a tall shadow.

"Who are-," Hikaru asked.

----------------------------------------------

"Hikaru! You're going to be late for school if you don't get up now." Satoru yelled towards her room.

"I'm coming," Hikaru said back. She had gotten her school uniform on. She had gone towards the front door and placed her shoes on. She grabbed her schoolbag and ran out the door. "Bye. See you after school!" She called back running down the street.

---------------------------------------------

"Hikaru!" Umi said smiling at seeing her friend.

"Hi Umi. Hi Fuu." Hikaru said smiling at her two best friends.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Fuu asked walking up to Hikaru and held her hand. "You don't seem your usual self. What's troubling you?"

Umi and Fuu had seen Hikaru's face change from happy to being depressed.

"It's this dream I've been having since we returned from Cephiro." Hikaru paused then said, "it starts out in a dark place surrounded by fog. And I can't see a thing. I always hear this voice calling my name. The voice sounds so familiar to me. But I can't place who it belongs to."

Umi and Fuu looked at Hikaru with sad expressions as they saw her eyes filled with sadness.

"It'll be alright, Hikaru. You just have to let what's calling for you in the dream, come to you. You shouldn't worry about it so much."Umi said smiling at Hikaru as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Hikaru nodded her head to Umi and Fuu.

"I'll try to not let it bother me." Hikaru said smiling at Umi and Fuu.

They had gone to their home room.

When they had gotten to their seats in their homeroom. They were introduced to a new substitute teacher. Their original teacher was out on a honeymoon because they had gotten married over the weekend.

Hikaru looked up and felt her heart beat fast as she heard the voice of the new teacher. _"Impossible? It can't be him!"_ Hikaru felt her heart beat hard in her chest. And her pendent started glowing bright red.

"Hikaru?" Umi asked in a shocked voice.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" Fuu asked also shocked to see Hikaru with tears in her eyes.

Umi and Fuu looked towards the new teacher and opened their eyes wide in shock as well.

_"It couldn't be him. No one can come to Earth from Cephiro."_ Umi thought.

_"I can't beleive who I'm seeing. It just couldn't be him."_ Fuu thought to herself.

All of a sudden Hikaru got out of her seat and ran out of the classroom.

"Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu both yelled towards her as she ran out of the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru ran up to the school roof. She felt her knees go weak as tears fell from her eyes. She had thought back to her dream when all of a sudden her body had felt immense pain. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hikaru? Hikaru? Wake up."

Hikaru heard a voice calling her. But it wasn't from outside of her body. It was from her heart.

"Nova?" Hikaru asked seeing her other self. "Why are you here?"

Nova went to Hikaru and hugged her tightly. "It's alright Hikaru. I know how you feel. Remeber I'm part of your heart." Nova said smiling at Hikaru.

"Nova. How can I beleive what I just saw?" Hikaru asked as tears fell from her eyes. "It couldn't be Lantis. No one from Cephiro can come to Earth. It's impossible."

"Are you sure, Hikaru? Maybe your heart wished for Lantis to come to Earth. Remeber you are now the Pillar of Cephiro."

"But we had eliminated the Pillar System. It was after you came back home to me. After we had defeated Debonair. I confessed my feelings to Lantis. And he confessed his to me. But we had to come back home. We couldn't remain in Cephiro any longer. I'm sure Umi and Fuu miss Clef and Ferio too."

"They probably do too. Just as much as you missed Lantis." Nova said still hugging Hikaru.

_"Hikaru! Wake up!"_

_"Hikaru! Open your eyes!."_

"I hear Umi and Fuu calling for me." Hikaru said looking at Nova.

"Go to them. You had really worried them when they saw your reaction and running out of the classroom."

"Okay. Goodbye Nova. Thank you," Hikaru said hugging Nova.

---------------------------------------------

"Hikaru! Wake up!" Umi yelled with tears in her eyes.

Hikaru opened her eyes and sheilded them to the brightness in the nurse's office. When her eyes adjusted to the light. She noticed Umi and Fuu sitting next to her as she woke up.

"Umi? Fuu? What happened?" Hikaru asked sitting up in bed.

"You ran out of the classroom so suddenly."

"And when we saw why you did it. We got up and fallowed you."

"I see. Did you guys bring me to the nurse's office?"

"Actually-" Umi said.

"I had brought you here. I had fallowed your friends and found you unconscious on the roof." Spoke the voice of their substitute teacher.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked feeling her heart squeeze tightly in her chest.

"My name is Kusanagi Minamino." The man said. "You had ran out of the room before I had introduced myself."

"I'm sorry I did that." Hikaru said bowing her head apologeticly.

"You don't have to apologize." Kusanagi said smiling at Hikaru. "You can stay here for the remainder of the day. I shall call your family and have them come and pick you up."

"Okay," Hikaru said bowing towards the teacher.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru! Are you alright?" Masaru asked walking up to her and placed his hand on her head.

"I'm okay. I just felt a little sick today. Nothing to worry about." Hikaru said smiling at her brother.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor's today. You've not been yourself as of late. And we are very worried about you." Masaru said placing his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really. There's nothing for you to worry about." Hikaru said smiling while she thought silently to herself, _"I can't tell my brothers my thoughts on why I've been the way I am now. They wouldn't understand it. Noone would understand except Umi and Fuu."_

"No arguing Hikaru. You're going to the doctor's today." Masaru said in a firm tone that Hikaru knew well enough not to argue.

Umi and Fuu walked out with Hikaru and Masaru and said bye to them. They had gone back to their classroom. With their minds on hoping Hikaru would be back to her usual self by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctror's Visit

**Chapter Two:**

**The Doctor's Visit**

Hikaru had sat in a waiting room with Masaru, Kakeru, and Sotaru.

"Miss Shidou. The doctor will see you now." A nurse said walking into the waiting room.

Hikaru looked towards the nurse and thought of another one of her friends she had missed in Cephiro. The woman had looked like Caldina. She had pink hair but instead she wore it down and not in a ponytail. And her body had the same figure as Caldina's.

"Right this way please," the nurse motioned for Hikaru to fallow her.

"Yes ma'am." Hikaru said fallowing her to the doctor's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Miss Shidou. My name is Doctor Mizuki." The doctor said.

"Hello," Hikaru said bowing towards Doctor Mizuki. And once again she had thought of another one of ther friends. Doctor Mizuki had looked just like Lafarga. But he didn't wear any earrings. He had red hair instead of blond and it was cut short. Plus he had worn glasses.

"So tell me." Mizuki said motioning Hikaru to a chair next to his desk. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling. I feel like the only ones who know how I feel are my best friends who had been through the same difficult time with me." Hikaru said bending her head down.

"Have you ever tried explaining your feelings to anyone else besides your best friends?"

Hikaru shook her head as she said, "I feel like if I told anyone. They would think I'm crazy or something." She said as her head was bent down.

"Why don't you tell me about how you feel. We'll keep this conversation strickly between ourselves only by word of mouth." Mizuki said and had gotten up as he locked the door to his office. He had put his notebook in his desk and placed his pen back on top of the desk.

Hikaru had watched Mizuki put away his notebook and pen. For some reason, she had beleived he would keep their conversation between themselves. She wondered if it was because he looked like Lafarga? Or was it because she beleived she could trust him.

"Okay," Hikaru said nodding her head yet still showing a little uncertainty.

Hikaru began explaining how everything had started. About being summoned to a different world called Cephiro the first time. Hikaru looked towards Mizuki and asked, "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Miss Shidou." Mizuki paused then said looking at Hikaru. "I feel like I can see clear images as you speak of this world called Cephiro." Mizuki said smiling at Hikaru. "I can see the image of a young girl with long blond hair and a dark haired man who really care for eachother."

"Princess Emeraude and Lord Zagato." Hikaru said looking at Mizuki.

"It makes me feel like I've been there before." Mizuki paused then said, "I see this blond haired man in armor fighting against a young girl in red armor."

Hikaru looked towards Mizuki and said, "what your're seeing in your mind is what happened to my friends and I in that world when we were summoned there the first time. The blond haired man you see is named Lafarga. He looks just like you. And the young girl in red armor would be me."

"I feel like there's more to the story then just this part." Mizuki said looking at Hikaru.

"There is." Hikaru paused then said, "what I told you was only the first visit to Cephiro."

"There was more than one visit to this world?" Mizuki asked.

Hikaru nodded her head as she said, "my friends and I were summoned there for a second time. We had met all of our friends we made during the first visit. And we had met a few new people there. One was a lost part of myself. Her name was Nova."

"Nova?" Mizuki asked.

Hikaru looked for a mirror in the room and saw one hanging on the wall.

"She was a part of my heart that I had never knew I left behind in Cephiro. She was born from my pain and denial of what happened between us and Zagato and Princess Emeraulde. From how I was denying myself the painful truth of what really happened."

Mizuki looked into the mirror Hikaru was standing in front of and saw the image of a girl with long pink hair. She had the same face as Hikaru. "So that girl who's in the mirror is Nova?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said nodding her head.

"Who else had you meet when you were there?"

"Umi, Fuu, and I had met a magic swordsman named Lantis and a fairy named Primera."

"Lantis?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes," Hikaru said nodding her head as she began explaining who Lantis and Primera were.

--------------------------------------------

"You had fallen in love with this man named Lantis?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes," Hikaru said nodding her head again. "I never realized it until I was battling Nova and she held him prisoner and was using his magic. Eagle had helped us free Lantis from Nova."

"I see." Mizuki said.

"Nova had broken my sword which is my weapon to call out the Rune God I had obtained named Rayearth." Hikaru paused then said, "I had fainted when my sword had broken. I remember opening my eyes for a minute and saw Lantis holding me and was watching me with concern on his face. I had whispered my feelings to him before I had fallen back to sleep."

"I see," Mizuki said nodding his head.

"My friends and had defeated Debonair with the help of everyone in Cephiro. And after we finished defeating her. I had gone by myself to face off against Nova and bring her back home to my heart. She had told me how she was looking everywhere for me and couldn't find me. That was when Debonair had found her and turned her against me. I had told Nova that I would like to try and love myself alittle more and that also meant her too. She had willingly come back to my heart and we had left. On the way back to here from Cephiro. I had told Lantis I had loved him. And that was when he told me he felt the same way. And before we were completely back home. Lantis had reached his hand out to me as he told me his feelings. And as we grasped our hands was when Umi, Fuu, and I returned here."

"I see," Mizuki said smiling at Hikaru. Let's talk about what happened today. Your brothers had told me you had fainted on the school roof and your substitute teacher had taken you to the nurse's office."

Hikaru had taken her pendant out from underneath her blouse.

"This was the pendent Lantis had given me when we were in Cephiro."

"That's really nice. I can see you care for this gift greatly." Mizuki said.

"I do." Hikaru paused then said, "I've been having weird dreams of a man calling out to me. But I always wake up when I'm reaching out to him. I know it's someone I know. But I just can't see his face. I had told Umi and Fuu of my dreams and they told me I just have to let the dreams come to me." Hikaru paused then said, "we had gone to our classroom. We all had the same classroom since we all go to the same school now. As we were introduced to the new substitue teacher and heard him introduce himself. His voice sounded just like the voice from my dreams. I looked up as my pendent started glowing bright red. I was feeling a wave of emotions as I saw our teacher. For he had looked like Lantis. I had ran up to the school roof and collapsed. Nova had woken me up and then I had heard Umi and Fuu calling me. As I opened my eyes. I noticed I was in the nurse's office. I had asked what happened and how I was brought to the nurse's office. It was then our teacher had introduced himself to me. I had apologized for running out of the classroom. Our teacher had called my brothers and they had brought me here to see if anything was wrong with me. They were very worried because I haven't been acting like my usual self."

"I see," Mizuki said. "Do you think he's the same man from your dreams?"

"I don't know. But I think he might be." Hikaru paused then said, "but I feel really confused and uncertain about my feelings. My heart did respond to him in an instant. But I think it was because he looked like Lantis."

"I see." Mizuki paused then said as he handed Hikaru a notebook. "I would like you to write down anything you remember from your dreams from now on. You might be able to figure out your feelings to them and not feel so uncertain and confused about your feelings. And how about you visit me in a month and we'll see how your dreams are. If they tell you any clues to who's in your dream."

"Okay," Hikaru said bowing to Mizuki. "I feel a little better now. Thank you for listening to me Dr. Mizuki."

"You're welcome, Hikaru." Miauki said walking Hikaru out of his office. "Take care Hikaru."

"Goodbye," Hiakru said bowing to Muzuki and the nurse.

Sotaru had drven Hikaru, Masaru, and Kakeru home.


	3. Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Dream

**Chapter 3:**

**A Different Kind of Dream**

Kusanagi Minamino had sat down on his chair in the living room. He was thinking about the young student he had breifly met earlier that day. As soon as she had looked up at him. He felt for a brief moment that he knew her. Even though he had never seen her until that morning.

"Hikaru Shidou," he whispered to himself. "I feel like I've met her before somewhere. But I don't know why since this was the first time I've ever seen her." He said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes falling asleep.

------------------------------------------

_"Lantis, I miss you so much." _Spoke a voice that sounded like a young girl. As he heard the voice speak. It sounded like it was quivvering as if the girl was crying.

_"Who's Lantis?" _Kusanagi asked out loud in the dream. _"Who are you?" _Kusanagi asked looking at the young girl.

The girl turned towards him and spoke but no sound came from her voice as she had spoken her name.

She had then reached towards him as she had begun to fade away, _"Lantis," _she said as a tear fell from her eye. The tear had landed on a red pendant and had started to make it glow bright red.

_"Wait! Don't go! Who are-?" _Kusanagi yelled reaching his hand out towards the girl as she disappeared.

The next instant he had woken up from the dream.

"What a weird dream. Who was that girl? And who is this 'Lantis' she had spoken of?" He asked getting up and went to take a shower to try and figure out the dream.

------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru are you sure you're alright?" Umi asked as she and Fuu were talking with her in her room.

"I'm okay," Hikaru said smiling at Umi. "I was just really surprised at who the substitute teacher looked like and sounded like. His voice sounded so much like the one from my dreams I've been having."

"What if he is Lantis? I mean your pendent he had given to you back in Cephiro had begun glowing like it had recognized the voice." Fuu asked looking at her.

"He couldn't be Lantis." Hikaru said, also feeling like she was denying herself the possibility. "Remember we had sealed off Cephiro and our world from being connected?"

"Maybe your heart wished to see Lantis again so bad. It had become true." Umi said looking at Hikaru as she smiled at her.

"Nova said the same thing to me when I had collapsed on the school roof." Hikaru said looking at Umi.

"What did the doctor say about your dreams when you had told him about it?" Fuu asked.

"He told me I should write down what I remember from them. And to see him in a month to see if anything has changed." Hikaru paused then said, "I wonder if our worlds never really became seperated."

"Why do you say that?" Umi asked.

Because when I had gone to the doctor's eariler. I had thought the nurse looked like Caldina. And when I met the doctor. I had thought he looked just like LaFarga. As I was telling Doctor Mizuki everything that has happen between us and Cephiro he said he was seeing images of my fight against LaFarga when we were summoned by Princess Emeraude. He said he had also seen an image of her and Lord Zagato together." Hikaru said looking at Umi and Fuu.

Umi and Fuu looked at eachother and smiled back at Hikaru.

"Why don't you rest for a while. You still look a little exhausted from everything that's happened today." Umi said smiling at Hikaru as she kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Hikaru said as she thought Umi and Fuu were thinking about what she had said.

_They need some space of their own too. I can't have them worrying over me constantly._ Hikaru thought then said outloud, "why don't you guys go on home and rest. I'll get some sleep. And if I have another dream like this morning. I'll call and let you guys know." She said smiling at them.

"Okay," Umi said smiling at Hikaru as she and Fuu went towards her door.

"Are you girls going home already?" Sotaru asked looking at Umi and Fuu.

"Yeah," Umi paused then said. "We wanted to let Hikaru relax after everything that's happened with her today."

Sotaru had walked Umi and Fuu out of their house. "What had happened before the nurse had called here earlier?"

Umi and Fuu looked at eachother and back at Sotaru.

"Well," Umi paused then said. "You know how Hikaru had told you about us going to a different world called Cephiro?"

"Yeah," Sotaru said.

"Well Hikaru's been having a dream for the past few weeks of someone calling out to her. But her dreams have been foggy. So she can't tell who has been calling out to her even though she feels like she knows the voice in her dreams." Fuu paused then said, "as we were introduced to our substitute teacher earlier today. Hikaru's pendant had started to glow bright red. It was the gift given to her by a man named Lantis when we had gone to the world called Cephiro. They had fallen in love but weren't allowed to be together because we had come back home."

"I see," Sotaru pasued then said. "She always seemed like her mind was smoewhere else for the past few weeks."

"Well we were introduced to our substitute teacher. And as he spoke her pendent had begun to glow bright red as if it had recognized the voice." Umi said. "We had looked towards our teacher as we had seen Hikaru ran out of the classroom. Fuu and I had both thought instantly that he had looked like Lantis. Even though Hikaru had sealed off our worlds. Fuu and I thought she had maybe opened the road again to Cephiro. She is the ruler to that world after all."

"I see," Sotaru said. "She must be carrying alot on her shoulders after what you guys have gone through."

"Yeah," Umi and Fuu both said nodding their heads.

"We told her to call us if she has another dream like the one from this morning," Umi said.

"Okay," Sotaru paused then said. "thanks for telling me about what had happened."

"Sure," Umi said as she and Fuu began walking home.

They had seperated from eachother as they had gone to their own houses.

"Bye Fuu."

"Bye Umi."

They had walked to their own homes. Each silently wished Hikaru can figure out her dream And wished that the road had reopened to Cephiro. For they had missed the men they fell in love with.

----------------------------------------------

Kusanagi had gotten out of his shower still feeling confused about the dream he had earlier that afternoon.

"For some reason I feel like I have seen that pendant before." Kusinagi said thinking about the object with his eyes closed. He had then remembered where he had seen the object. "Hikaru Shidou had a pendant just like the one from my dream. "I wonder what it means. Could she be the girl from my dream? Am I this Lantis person she knows?" Kusanagi thought outloud. _"It kinda makes sense after what had happened today. And why it felt right to hold her in my arms."_

Kusanagi had decided to go for a walk to sort out his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------

Hikaru had woken up and decided to go out for a walk. She couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about everything that has happened to her that day.

"I just can't sleep." Hikaru said as she had gone downstairs.

"Hikaru waht are you doing out of bed?" Kakeru asked walking up to her. "You should be in bed."

"I"m fine Kakeru. I just couldn't sleep is all." Hikaru paused then said as she got her shoes on. "I'm going out for an walk."

"To sort out the dreams you've been having?" Sotaru said looking at her.

Hikaru gave him a questioning look wonderig why he knew about her dreams.

Sotaru saw her look and said, "Umi and Fuu had told me about them."

"I see," Hikaru paused then said. "Yeah, I thought maybesome fresh air will help me clear up my thoughts."

"Okay. You be careful." Sotaru said.

"I will be." Hikaru said as she closed the front door.

"Do you think Hikaru will be okay?" Masaru asked walking up to Sotaru with Kakeru.

"Yeah. I think she will be. We just need to give her some privacy of her own. We can't be watching over her constantly."

Masaru and Kakeru nodded their heads as they gave out an exhausted breath.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Meetsing

**Chapter Four:**

**Second Meetings**

Hikaru was walking around thinking about her dreams. She was also thinking about the man she had met earlier. She wasn't watching where she was walking and had bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said bowing towards him.

"It's alright," they said back.

Hikaru looked up as she recognized the voice to be Mr. Kusanagi Minamino's voice.

"Mr. Minamino," Hikaru said as she bowed towards him agian.

"Miss Shidou," Kusanagi paused then asked. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she said a little nervous.

"How come you're out so late?"

"I'm sorry. I was just walking around sorting out my thoughts." She said bowing her head once again.

_"The same reason I'm out here."_ Kusanagi paused then asked outloud. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

"I don't know what to say about them. Because I don't understand them myself." Hikaru said. "All I know about them is this one man who's calling out to me and says he'll find me. I feel like I know who it is. But my dream is so foggy I can't see their face."

_"Just like my dream. What does this all mean?"_ Kusanagi thought.

"Mr. Minamino? Are you alright?" Hikaru asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I was thinking your dream sounds just like the one I had earlier." He said looking down at her.

"My dream was just like yours?" She asked feeling her heart begin to race inside her.

"Yeah it was of a young woman who was calling out to someone named 'Lantis'. And she had this red pendant around her neck. But before anything else happened I had woken up from it. I don't know who the woman was either." Kusanagi paused then asked as he saw Hikaru look a little pale. "Miss Shidou? Are you alright?" He asked looking worriedly at her.

"Lantis," Hikaru whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She had fallen forward as she had fainted.

"Miss Shidou!" Kusanagi yelled catching her in his arms as she fell forward. "Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?" He asked outloud as he picked her up. As he picked her up she had dropped an object towards the ground. Kusanagi grabbed it before it had hit the ground. "I'll call your brothers. They must be worried over you.' He said as he took out his cell phone and dialed Hikaru's phone number.

"Hello?" Spoke a deep male voice.

"Mr. Shidou?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yes."

"This is Kusanagi Minamino. I had called you earlier today from the school."

"Oh. Yes, I remember. Thank you once again for calling us and telling us what had happened."

"I was calling again to ask where you lived. I had bumped into Miss Shidou and as we were talking. She had fainted."

"I see," Sotaru paused then said giving the directions to Kusanagi over the phone.

"Thank you. I'll shall have her there soon." Kusanagi said as he had hung up the phone.

He had started walking Hikaru towards her house as he still held her in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sotaru was outside his house watching for Kusanagi to appear. He spotted him up the street holding Hikaru.

"Thank you once again for taking care of her," Sotaru said as he bowed towards Kusanagi.

"I'm glad I could help,"Kusanagi said handing Hikaru to Masaru.

"Go and take her to her room. Both of you." Sotaru said to Kakeru and Masaru.

"Okay," they both said taking Hikaru towards her room.

"Won't you come inside," Sotaru offered.

"Sure," Kusanagi said nodding his head.

They had gone to the living room.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Sotaru paused then said. "Hikaru hasn't been sleeping well for the past couple of weeks. Not since she had come back from her second visit to Tokyo Tower."

"Sure," Kusanagi paused then told Sotaru what had happened earlier before he had called them.

------------------------------------------------------

"I see," Sotaru said as he listened to what Kusanagi had said what happened earlier. "Umi and Fuu had also told me about this man named Lantis. I had known they went to a different world when they had visited that day. But I never thought she would fall in love with someone from that trip. She's growing up so fast for Masaru and Kakeru to watch over her all the time." Sotaru said laughing.

Kusanagi smiled at what Sotaru said.

Sotaru handed Kusanagi a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Kusanagi said taking it from him.

"Sure," Sotaru said as he sat across from Kasanagi.

They had started talking about what happened earlier again.

-----------------------------------------

Masaru and Kakeru were watching Hikaru in her room.

"Ungh," she whispered waking up to find she was in her bed covered up to see Masaru and Kakeru watching her with worried looks. "What happened?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"Your teacher had brought you back unconscious from your walk." Masaru said sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"I see," Hikaru said feeling her heart beat hard. _"Why did my heart react just now at hearing his name? Is it from him telling me his dream earlier?" _Hikaru shook her head subconsciously trying to get rid of the thoughts.

Masaru and Kakeru had seen it.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" Masaru asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just shaking away a little wooziness I felt just now." She said smiling at her brothers.

-------------------------------------

"Umi? Are you alright?" Her mother asked looking at her worriedly.

Umi looked back from staring out the window. "I'm alright Mother," she said smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" Her Father paused then said, "you've been staring out the window since you've come back from Hikaru's house."

"I'm okay. Just thinking about something." She said smiling at her parents.

"What are you thinking about?" Her Mother asked. "Is it something you can tell us?"

"Sorry Mother. I can't. But don't worry. It's nothing for you to worry over. I'm just fine."

"It's something you want to sort out on your own with Hikaru and Fuu. Because they understand you?" Her Father asked.

"Yeah," Umi said smiling at her parents.

"Okay." Her parents said smiling at her. "We understand."

"Thanks," Umi said smiling at them.

-----------------------------------

Kuu had walked into Fuu's room.

"Fuu? Are you alright? You were really quiet when you came home today."

"I'm fine Kuu. I was just wondering how Hikaru was doing." She said smiling at her elder sister.

"Is Hikaru your one friend you met at Tokyo Tower that one day?"

"Yeah. I had met with her and my other best friend Umi." Fuu said smiling at Kuu.

"I see." Kuu said smiling at Fuu. "You want to tell me about it?"

Fuu had told her sister what happened that day.

----------------------------------

"Thanks for bringing Hikaru home again." Sotaru said bowing to Kusanagi as he walked him out the door.

"I'm glad I could help her out." Kusanagin said bowing back to Sotaru. "Goodbye," he said as he started to walk towards his home.

As he was halfway home he had remembered he picked up Hikaru's pendant.

He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "I guess I'll return it to her tomorrow at school." He said walking home as he placed it back in his pocket.

-----------------------------

Hikaru had noticed her pendant was gone as she was changing her clothes.

"My pendant! Where is it?" She asked then remembered she might have dropped it as she fainted. "Did Mr. Minamino get it. I hope so. It's so precious to me." Hikaru had closed her eyes as she had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprise Visit

**Chapter Five:**

**A Surprise Visit**

Hikaru had woken up the next day and had gotten dressed for school. She had gone downstairs and smiled at Hikari as she petted him.

"Good morning, Hikari." She said as she hugged him.

He licked her cheek in return making her laugh.

"You're already awake Hikaru?" Masaru said looking out from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah," she said smiling at her older brother. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Breakfast is on the table."

"Okay," Hikaru said as she went to go and eat her breakfast.

She had finished a few minutes later. After she was finished. She had gone to go and walk out the front door.

"Hikaru? How come your in such a hurry?" Masaru asked watching her.

"I had dropped my pendant last night. So I wanted to see if I could find it before I went to school."

"Okay," Masaru paused then said. "I guess we'll see you after school then."

"Okay. Bye." Hikaru said leaving.

Sotaru and Kakeru had watched Hikaru run towards the front of her house.

"Where's Hikaru going?" Kakeru asked.

"She went to go and look for her pendant. She had lost it last night." Masaru said.

"I see," Sotaru said.

--

Hikaru had gone to the spot where she had met Kusanagi the night before.

"It's not here." Hikaru said as she looked everywhere around the area. "I'll go to the school and see if Mr. Minamino picked it up." She said as she turned around and went towards her school.

--

"Where's Hikaru?" Umi asked Fuu as she met up with her.

"I had gone to her house this morning and Sotaru-san had told me she left early to go and look for her pendant she had dropped last night. She might be at school by now." Fuu said.

"I hope she's okay." Umi paused then said, "she seems to be a little sad at not being able to go back to Cephiro anymore."

"Just like us." Fuu said sadly.

"Yeah," Umi said nodding her head.

They had begun walking towards their school.

--

Kusanmagi Minamino had sat at his desk grading the rest of the schoolwork from the kids yesterday. Inside his pants pocket was Hikaru's pendant. He had spent most of the night looking at it. Feeling as if it was important to him. He didn't know why though. But he knew the pendant was priceless to Hikaru.

Just thinking her name had brought a small flutter of excitement in his stomache.

"Mr. Minamino?" Hikaru asked walking into the doorway to her classroom. "Did you-"

"I have it Hikaru." Kusanagi said looking at her. "I had picked it up last night after you fainted."

Hikaru had walked up to Kusanagi as he stood up and took the pendant out of his pocket.

"I'm so glad it's safe." Hikaru paused then said bowing towards Kusanagi, "thank you so much for keeping it safe."

"Sure," Kusanagi said as he placed it in her hands.

At that moment a memory flashed acrossed his mind. There was a huge room with a water fountain. It had yellow birds flying aroud it. Sitting on the round rim of the fountain was a tall man wearing black. Next to him was sitting a girl who looked exactly like Hikaru. He saw the man give her a red pendant. It looked just like the one Hikaru wore and treasured.

_"Who is that? Where is this place I'm seeing in my mind?"_ Kusanagi thought as he thought the tall man looked exactly like him.

"Mr. Minamino?" Hikaru asked his name making him remember what he was doing.

"Sorry about that Miss Shidou. I had just seen something strange." Kusanagi paused then said laughing a little, "it was probably nothing to worry about. Here's your pendant."

"Thank you," Hikaru said placing the pendant around her neck once again.

Just at that moment. Umi and Fuu had walked into the classroom.

"Goodmorning Hikaru." Umi and Fuu both said.

"Morning," Hikaru said smiling at them.

Soon afterwards. The other studnets had walked into the classroom. Everyone sat down as class had started to begin.

Hikaru had looked towards Kusanagi as she wondered what he had seen when he gave her back her pendant. _"What did he see? He seemed a little shocked at seeing something when he placed Lantis's pendant in my hand."_

All of a sudden her pendant began glowing bright red again. Hikaru had gotten up and walked out of the classroom real quick saying she was thirsty.

Kusanagi had seen her pendant shining through her fingers.

He had gone back to teaching his lesson.

--

Hikaru had taken her pendant out and looked at it. It's shine began to diminish a little.

_"Why did it begin to shine so intensly as I wondered what Mr. Minamino had seen? Did he see a vision of when I went to Cephiro with Umi and Fuu? If he did. What was the vision?"_

_"Hikaru?"_ Nova called her name.

"Nova?" Hikaru asked back.

Nova had appeared in a silhouette form. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering what Mr. Minamino had seen when he gave me Lantis' pendant back. He seemed to have seen something as he placed it back in my hand." Hikaru paused then asked, "I wonder what he saw?"

"Maybe he saw a vision of you and Lantis together. Remember what I told you on the rooftop before?" Nova asked.

"That he might really be Lantis." Hikaru said.

"Maybe Lantis had left a part of himself with you when you had returned home. And that part he left could have been Kusanagi. Maybe you were to find eachother in your own world so you could be together." Nova said smiling at Hikaru.

Hikaru had gone back to her classroom.

--

Kusanagi watched Hikaru enter the classroom from the corner of his eye.

He wondered why he should have a strong emotion towards her. _Could he really have known her in another life or time? Was it really possible that he was this Lantis person Hikaru spoke of on the night she fainted? It seemed so strange that these questions were popping into his mind. He didn't know what to think._

--

Class had seemed to end. And as everyone had left the room. Kusanagi began gathering up his school papers. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Hikaru looking out the window.

_She looked like she was lost deep in thought. Perhaps that's why she didn't hear the bell._

"Hikaru?" Kusanagi called her name.

Hikaru looked up and saw Kusanagi watching her.

"Are you alright?" Kusanagi said picking up his breifcase. "Class had ended five minutes ago."

"I'm okay. I was just thinking." Hikaru said smiling at him.

"Thinking about what?" Kusanagi asked walking up to her.

"Well, you seemed to be thinking about something since you returned my pendant to me." Hikaru said.

"Sorry. I don't know what to think of the vision I saw. So I was trying to fugure out what it meant." Kusanagi said smiling gently at Hikaru.

"I see." Hikaru paused then asked, "could you tell me what it was you saw?"

Kusanagi looked towards Hikaru and saw she was glancing at the ground.

"Is it bothering you that much? Are you that worried about me Hikaru?" Kusanagi paused then said as he opened his eyes wide at the last question he asked. "Forget about that last question I asked."

"But it's true." Hikaru said looking up at him, "I am worried about you, Kusanagi."

Hikaru opened her eyes wide at realizing she had called her teacher by his first name. "Sorry about that. That was rude of me."

"It's alright. It can be our little secret. I don't mind you calling me by my first name if we're alone like this." Kusanagi paused then said, "I'm starting to think we had met somewhere before. The vision I had seen earlier when I had returned your pendant showed a water fountain. The room was huge with a few trees in it. And there were yellow birds with different colored wings. Your pendant was also in the vision. This tall man who looked a little like me had given a young girl a pendant that looked just like the one you treasure."

"I remember that." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kusanagi asked.

"Lantis had given me this pendant on that day," Hikaru said looking up at Kusanagi. "You look just like him, Kusanagi. Maybe the pendant knows who you really are?"

"I had felt this was important to me. But I can't place the feeling of knowing this item. I know it's very important to you." Kusanagi said looking at Hikaru with gentleness in his eyes. "How about I walk you out?"

"Okay," Hikaru said smiling at him.

Right when Hikaru and Kusanagi walked outside. Hikaru saw Umi and Fuu waiting for her.

"Hikaru! Come on!" Umi called out to her.

"Coming!" Hikaru paused then said bowing her head, "thank you again, Mr. Minamino."

"Glad I could help you out, Miss Shidou." Kusanagi said smiling at her. "See you girls tomorrow in class." He said to all three before walking home.

"Goodbye, Mr. Minamino." Umi and Fuu both said before they started walking home with Hikaru.

--

"Are you alright Hikaru?" Umi asked.

"You seemed to be off in dreamland all day today." Fuu said.

"I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about." Hikaru said smiling at Umi and Fuu as they walked home. "I was just wondering what was bothering Mr. Minamino. That's all. So I had talked with him after class."

"So you're okay now?" Umi asked.

"Yeah I'm okay.." Hikaru said smiling.

"Well I'll see you later. Kuu wanted me to come strait home after school today." Fuu said.

Umi and Hikaru started walking home together when Umi parted ways with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hikaru." Umi said waving at her.

"Bye Umi." Hikaru said waving at her. She had then turned around and went home. As soon as she entered the yard Hikari came running towards her. "Hi, Hikari. I've come home." She said smiling as she had petted him.

"Welcome home Hikaru." Sotaru said standing on their school's front steps.

"Hi Sotaru." Hikaru said back.

"Did you find your pendant?" Sotaru asked.

"Yeah I did." Hikaru paused then said, "Mr. Minamino had kept it safe and had returned it to me this morning before class started."

"That's good." Sotaru said smiling.

"Is it okay if I go and lay down? I'm a little tired." Hikaru asked.

"Sure go on ahead." Sotaru said back.

--

Kusanagi had arrived home and as he opened his front door he heard a deep male voice in his living room.

"How have you been Kusanagi?"

Kusanagi looked and saw a man about the same height as him but he had long, jet black hair.

"Zane? What brings you here?" Kusanagi asked shaking his elder brother's hand.

"I wanted you to meet my finace." Zane paused then said as he held his hand out to a long blond-haired woman. "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my younger brother, Kusanagi."

"Nice to meet you Kusanagi." Elizabeth said smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you too." Kusanagi said smiling back at her.

"So tell me what's been going on with you?" Zane asked looking at Kusanagi.

Kusanagi had sat down in his chair whale Zane and Elizabeth sat down on the couch. Kusanagi began telling his elder brother what's been going on the past few days.


End file.
